In recent years, in order to increase the density of memory, many memory cell arrays that arrange memory cells three-dimensionally have been proposed.
These three-dimensional memory cell arrays also require peripheral circuitry, including booster circuits and oscillating circuits, etc. It is also desirable for the area occupied peripheral circuitry similarly to be reduced.